My team, my abusers
by Eternal Fire Goddess
Summary: Phoenix's old team crash land in Shugazoom, and are delighted they found her. However,Phoenix begins to act strangely, and Gibson realises a terrible truth about her team. Big GibsonPhoenix, small SparxNova. R&R please! NO FLAMES!
1. A Reunitation

My team, my abusers

Chap 1: A reunitation 

"MONKEY TSUNAMI!"

Gibson, Phoenix, Sparx and Nova screamed and dodged as Otto hit the water causing a HUGE tidal wave. He then sprung to the surface, laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahaha!" Otto laughed, " If only you'd seen the looks on your faces!"

They rolled their eyes. " Otto," Sparx sighed, "Do us all a favour and shut up."

"Yeah, that's really getting annoying now!" Nova added, as Otto pranced around cheering himself.

"It isn't when your me!" He bragged, still dancing around.

"Well we aren't you Otto," Gibson said, shaking the water from his fur and helping Phoenix up, "So take their advice and be quiet."

Otto just smiled at them, then headed back to the Super robot. (Still dancing by the way.)

"Phew, He's gone." Phoenix sighed in relief, "So now what do we do?"

"I dunno, maybe we sh-" Sparx began, before he began to stare at the sky, a look of utter fright across his face.

"Sparx, what's wrong?" Nova asked him, a concerned tone in her voice.

"That." Sparx gulped, raising a trembeling hand to point at a falling aircraft heading towards downtown Shugazoom.

Suddenly, a large thud was heard, followed by faint voices crying out in pain. The 4 stopped what they were doing and ran to get to downtown. "I hope we aren't too late." Gibson said as they rushed to help.

When they got there, Chiro, Antauri and Otto (who was STILL dancing like a looney for some odd reason!) were already there and taking the survivors to the med bay in the super robot.

"HA! You guys are slow!" Otto laughed, pointing a finger at them, causing them to stop. "SLOWCOACHES!"

"Otto, now is not the time." Phoenix sighed, rolling her eyes, "We need to help those people."

"Erm, monkeys actually." Otto said, twidling his thumbs, "They're monkeys. Erm, robot monkeys."

"MORE robot monkeys?" Sparx asked in disbelief.

Otto nodded, then looked at Phoenix. "Phoenix," He asked, raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

Her face had gone a pinky-white, the pupils of her eyes had shrunk and her hand, which was firmly locked in Gibson's at the time, began to quiver. She was hot and limp, and had frozen on the spot. She then collapsed on the floor, falling unconcious.

"Phoenix!" Gibson paniced, checking whether his girlfriend was alright.

Nova quickly followed to see if her best friend was Ok, and Sparx just stared at Otto.

"What'd I say?" Otto asked innocently.

Chiro and Antauri came out at that momment in time, which was when they then helped get Phoenix inside. Gibson decided to stay with Phoenix whilst the others tended to the aircraft victims, only, when they went in there, they saw 5 multi-colured monkeys not sure what to do with themselves.

"Eh?" Chiro couldn't help but say.

The new monkies jumped back in suprise, the orange monkey with a flame picture on his head, then turned his hands into lasers. "What do you want!" He asked them firmly, charging a laser up.

Nova ducked behind Sparx, Chiro and Antauri huddled in the corner, and run around in circles, screaming his head off.

"Ok," The orange monkey said, watching Otto rotate himself, "These guys are no threat." He then turned his hands back to normal.

Just then Gibson came in, "Phoenix has woken up now." He said happily, as Phoenix entered, regaining conciousness very quickly.

As Phoenix walked in, the survivor monkeys gasped, and Phoenix stopped in her tracks.

"P-Phoenix?" The flame-head monkey asked.

"Leo?" Phoenix gasped, backing away slightly.

"What the?" Otto asked, quickly stopping himself from running around like a headless chicken (I love that saying! FUNNY!)

"Oh," Phoenix said, looking at the floor, "Well, you see, this is, my old team."

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped, and Gibson fell on the floor out of shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, What did you think?

Phoenix: My old team!

Me: Yes! You had to come from somewhere.

Gibson: Changes hands to drills For YOUR sake, she'd better not go with them...

Me: Alright! Alright! Shhesh, for a science geek, you sure are clingy.

Gibson: SCIENCE GEEK! Pummbles Fireflygirl2

Phoenix: Ooh. Well, thanks for reading chapter 1! Don't forget to R&R please!


	2. Introductions and a returning order

Well, here's chapter 2 everyone. Thanks for reviewing,

**Tsuki Nezumi:** Oh don't worry! Otto is most defanitly gonna do his dance again... :)

**Alchemy Hope:** Thanks. Hope you like Chap 2 just as much!

**Supa-Nova-101: **Yeah I know, more monkeys! These guys aren't staying though.

**Sorano 101:** Thanks. Your talented too.

**Beastfire:** Do not worry Ivy, these guys will be gone soon...

Chap 2: Introductions and a returning order

"Your old team?..." Chiro asked quietly, as everybody else tried to wake Gibson. He and the Phoenix's old team were the only people who weren't (Or monkeys, the old team were monkeys) trying to help Gibson. "Yes." Leo, the flamehead monkey answered, "We've been looking everywhere for her."

Gibson quickly revived, but all he could do was stare at them. There was an orange monkey with a flame on his head, who kept looking around him, and then at Phoenix, then around again, then back at Phoenix. There were also 4 others, there was a musky white one, with an opal on her forehead, a turquoise one with bright blue eyes, a syrup gold monkey with green eyes, and an emerald green one with 5 small topazs in her head. They all seemed to stare at Phoenix, who seemed to get intemidated by this.

"Well, I'm Leo, by the way..." Leo sighed, still glaring at Phoenix, "I'm the team leader."

"I'm Citrus," The gold monkey said, putting on a cutsey-coo smile, "I'm second in command and thankyou so much for looking after Phoenix, really."

"I'm Topaz," The green monkey said waving, "I'm glad you've cared for Phoenix. I'm the team mechanic."

Everyone looked at Otto, who's eyes were now **Huge** hearts. "...Pretty..." He sighed, drooling everywhere.

"And I'm Opal," The white monkey squeaked, "PHOENIX! YOUR SAFE!"

She then hugged Phoenix extremely tight. Phoenix made noises trying to show she was in pain, but Opal ignored them. The whole of her team ignored them. Gibson raised an eyebrow; _Why were they ignoring her?_ He thought to himself.

Finally, Opal let go, revealing the fact that Phoenix's body had gone from pink, to black, blue and red. Gibson widened his eyes as Phoenix tried to make the pain stop. "It's...nice, to see you guys again." Phoenix said quietly, rubbing her bruises to try to make her agony disappear.

Leo smiled, then seemed to turn a disgusted face at Gibson. The blue monkey suddenly felt a hard knot of hatred for Leo, and felt his hand tremble turning into a fist he wished he could sling at him...all of them really.

"...Your pretty..." Otto gawped at Topaz, "...Really pretty..."

"Thanks." Topaz giggled, Otto staring at her with his eyes growing into bigger hearts by the second. Sparx and Nova suddenly burst into hysterics. Otto just stared at them. (NOT with love heart eyes anymore!)

"Oh yeah," Otto smirked, "You two can laugh..."

Sparx and Nova's faces suddenly turned a dark shade of pink, then felt a huge Anime sweatdrop fall down them as Otto did his 'Victory' Dance. Topaz, of course, was now trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Phoenix stood there silently, trying to smile, even though it wasn't working.

"Isn't this great?" Citrus sighed, looking at her, "Wev'e found you, now..."

The words that Gibson and Phoenix heard next were too terrible to bare, their eyes widened with shock, terror, and in Gibson's case, anger. These words were;

"...you can come back to us."

"NO!"

Everyone turned to Gibson, who now had his hand clasped over his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Leo couldn't help but seeth.

Gibson looked at him with anger, "I said No."

Phoenix glared at her boyfriend, her face was partly signaling a thankyou, and asking him what he was doing.

All was silent for a while. Then, Chiro spoke.

"Gibson," He said calmly, "Phoenix is still a member of that team. She has to go back with them."

Gibson looked at Chiro. He was right. Then, the blue monkey looked at Phoenix, who was now suffering from a case of Anime wobbly eyes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 2! Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 3!

Phoenix: Go back with them? You said that wasn't happening...

Gibson: >:(

Me: Ohno! ARGH!Don'tforgettoR&R!Igottagobye!

Gibson: GET BACK HERE!


	3. Gibson's Discovery

Thanks to Everyone who reviewed Chapter 2! This chap's a bit dark and freaky.

**Fairy Whispherings:** Yeah lol! Gibson discovers something in this chap, so he'll be on about that for ages...

**Beastfire:** Beastfire, I here you like torturing charecters, so you'll like the chapter...I think

**Supa-nova-101:** Thanks, will use Ruby soon. Just need her charecteristics.

**Tsuki Nezumi:** BEWARE OTTO'S VICTORY DANCE! Sorry, it won't be in this chasppie, but that don't mean it's gone...>:)

Thanks everyone for reviewing, here's Chapter 3!

Chap 3: Gibson's discovery..

Later that day, Gibson went into Phoenix's old team's robot. It was a dark and misterious place, it wasn't as welcoming as their super robot was. It didn't take him long to find Phoenix's room. Earlier on, Chiro and the others had gone out to check the city. He, Phoenix and her old team had stayed behind. Gibson was worried about Phoenix's welfare and began to search the robot she grew up in to find any evidence she should stay with them, and not go back. Or, prehaps it was he just didn't want to let go, maybe they treated her like a queen and Phoenix was just too shy to admit it. However, they way she was acting, he'd be suprised if that was the case. "Well," Gibson muttered to himself under his breath, "This is it. Here I go."

He slowly pushed open the door...

**Note-** If your not too fond on spooky stuff like blood, then stop reading NOW! However, if you can't take the suspence, don't say I didn't warn you...

He looked around, wide eyed and pale faced. "No..." He stammered, "Oh god NO!"

There was blood stained all the way down the door, walls, everywhere to be exact. Her blood. It was all over the place, had they really done this to her. Gibson couldn't take it, he had to close his eyes. However, he didn't leave the room. Infact, he kept walking. Anger, hatred and sorow filled his mind. He felt tears fill up inside his eyes. There were scratch marks down the windows and the smell of stail blood was almost too horrible to bare. "Phoenix," He sobbed quietly to himself, "What did they do to you?"

He noticed a staircase. He knew that only more terrible and disturbing things would be up there, but he decided he needed to know, so her climbed the stairs slowly and cautiously. Gibson braced himself, before climbing the last stair and went onto the floor. He looked around himself. It was so dark, he couldn't see that well. Suddenly, one thing caught his eye, something that made him wish he'd never climbed those stairs, and something that made him want to run out of the robot and far away from it;

There was a row of kitchen knives, but not just kitchen knives, blood stained kitchen knives... stained, with Phoenix's blood.

Gibson couldn't take it all in, it was too much. He just collapsed to the floor, and buried his head in his hands. "No..." He whisphered to himself, "This can't be happening... this is all a dream it has to be."

He knew it wasn't. Gibson knew it wasn't a dream. This was a living nightmare. He couldn't escape it. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He knew who it was. "PHOENIX!" He cried, running back to the super robot. He ran to her room, where Leo suddenly shot out. Gibson stopped in his tracks, and just stared at him. Leo did also, then after 2 minutes made a run for it. Gibson rushed in to help Phoenix. She was on the floor holding her arm, making noises of pain.

"Phoenix are you Ok?" Gibson said, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, honest." Phoenix said horsely.

Gibson knew what had happened, he was sure that Leo hjad just beaten her. "What happened?" He asked her sternly.

"Nothing Gibson. Don't worry about me, I'm Ok."

Gibson wasn't convinced. "No, your not Ok. Please, tell me what happened."

Phoenix looked at him, tears forming in the back of her eyes. "...I have to go. See you a bit later..."

Phoenix got to her feet, and left to room, Gibson reaching out for her. He then noticed a trikle of red liquid where he had found her.

It was blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp! Cute and cuddly Fireflygirl2 can be dark and creepy.

Phoenix: ... XX

Gibson: XX

Me: LOL! Don't forget to R&R! I'll do Chap 4 soon, K? Bye for now!


	4. Witness, thy name is Nova

Hallo everyone. Hey, thanks for reviewing all!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** Will do! Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the chappie!

**Tsuki Nezumi: **Yes... FREAKYNESS 4 EVER! Um, soz, but Otto's dance ain't in this chap either... but Sparx/Nova is! WHEEEEE!

**Fairy whispherings: **Here ya go! Hope your a Sparx/Nova fan (Like me :P) if you r, you'll love this chap!

**Beastfire: **I'll see what I can do, in the meantime, here's what Ivy could be in for!

Thanks everyone! Here's Chappie 4! YAY 4 SPARX/NOVANESS!

Chap 4: Witness, thy name is Nova

It was getting dark. Nova was walking around the robot looking for Phoenix. When she and the others got back to the Super robot, Gibson was acting strange. He kept making comments about Leo and the other members of Phoenix's team, angering them _and_ Otto. (Remember Topaz...) He also kept shaking whenever he saw Phoenix or when Leo entered the same room Phoenix was in. He also had a face which was a far paler blue and shrunken pupils. He was also far quieter. Nova was curious. She was going too see Phoenix to ask her why Gibson was like this. Boy, was she going too find out what was wrong with him, she would actually know for sure the truth... although she wasn't ment to. "PHOENIX!" She called out for her friend, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly, she heard voices coming out of Phoenix's room. "You've told haven't you? You've told, you have you ungrateful little..."

Nova neered Phoenix's door. "No, I swear you guys I haven't told anyone. I could never tell..."

She peeked through the keyhole of the door. She saw Phoenix, Topaz, Opal, Citrus, Saphire and Leo. She gasped in horror, as she became a witness to what seemed to her like one of the most awful things ever. Abuse.

"We know your lieing!" Topaz screeched at Phoenix, " Your a lier, you don't deserve to live, you must die!"

"No..." Phoenix sobbed, " I swear, no one knows but me and you guys!"

"Not even that blue monkey?" Leo said, grabbing Phoenix by the neck, "He acted like he knew!"

Nova gasped, covering her mouth and shaking her head. She couldn't be seeing what she was. It had to be impossible.

"I haven't told anyone..." Phoenix choked her eyes pouring tears, "...Not even Gibson..."

Leo pinned Phoenix against the wall. "SHUT UP!" He spat at her, as she cried out in agony. He then changed his hands to ray guns, and shot 5 huge energy balls at Phoenix. She fell to the floor. "Please, stop it!" She cried horsely, clutching her wounds.

Saphire grabbed Phoenix and chucked her at the wall. "DIE!" She screeched as Phoenix fell to the floor. Opal kicked Phoenix were she lay. "I hate you..." Opal hissed at the pained pink monkey.

Nova couldn't take it. Tears trickled down her cheeks as blood poured from her best friend. "No..." Nova whispered, "No..."

Topaz changed her hands to large claws, which she used to lash at Phoenix. Phoenix screamed out in pain, as the others smiled at her agony, laughing under their breaths. "Lets go," Leo smiled evilly, "We've wasted to much time on her anyway."

Nova ran off, as Leo and the rest headed for the door. She watched from behind a wall as Phoenix's team... no! Abusers left her alone, sobbing to herself quietly.

When she knew they were gone, Nova burst out into tears. "Did I really just see that!" She sobbed loudly.

Meanwhile, Sparx was walking around the robot aimlessly when he heard crying. "What the hell?" He asked, following the sobs, till he found Nova curled up in a ball. "Nova!" He said, lowering himself to her level, "What's wrong?"

Nova lifted her face from her knees. She managed to blink her tears away. "What I just saw..." She choked, "It was terrible."

"What happened?" Sparx said, wrapping his arm around her, "What did you see?"

Nova looked at him. "It's Phoenix..." She said quietly, "I saw her team... attempt to... kill, her..."

Sparx's eye's widened. He shook his head in disbelief. Nova buried her face into Sparx's chest. He hugged her back. She looked up at him, smiling ever so slightly.

"We need to tell Gibson..." Sparx said quietly, helping Nova up, "Now..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, SPARX/NOVANESS! May more people R&R please! I like reviews!


	5. Confronting Phoenix

Finally! I have finished chapter 5! YAY! Thanks all for reviewing chap 4!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** I'll try to make it longer, but I tend to rush things. Ah well, thankies for reviewing.

**Burning Fantasy: **YES! GO SPARX/NOVA!

**Beastfire:** I'm still trying to contact them. I'm sure they'll be delighted!

**Supa-nova-101:** Er...(Sweatdrops) Not sure Ruby.

**Fairy Whispherings: **Wow! What a brief compliment. Hey! You should really join the Invisionfree forum!

**Tsuki Nezumi:**Yeah! XD

**Chiro4ever:** Thanks! Enjoy!

Wow! That was a lot of reviews! Here is Chappie 5! XD

Chap 5: Confronting Phoenix

Sparx and Nova rushed into Gibson's room. "Gibson!" Sparx cried, "It's Phoenix. Her team, they..."

Gibson turned to face them. "...Abuse her." Gibson finished his younger brothers sentance.

Sparx and Nova stood there speechless. "How...did...you...know?" Nova asked, quite shocked Gibson knew. It kinda freaked her out.

"I found out." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to remember. "I went into her old robot. There was her blood stained everywhere."

Nova turned her shocked face to Sparx. "Then... They've been abuseing her, forever..."

Gibson looked back down at his feet. He felt like crying, but he refused to let himself do that.

"Why didn't she tell anyone? It's strange, I would have told someone." Sparx asked, confuesed at Phoenix's actions.

Gibson thought. He was right. Why had she kept this secret for so long? What were the consenquences if she did tell? Was that what made her so secretive about it? "Nobody really knows Sparx." Gibson said, "But... We should ask her."

Nova looked up. "You mean, tell her what we saw."

Gibson nodded. "She needs help. We're the only people that can help her."

Sparx and Nova looked at each other, before finally nodding. "I suppose your right." Sparx said.

They made their way to Phoenix's room. Nova was trembeling slightly, but Sparx put his arm around her. She smiled before they decided to push the door open slowly. Phoenix was inside. She rose to her feet, smiling. Gibson wanted to smile back, but he knew that she was only trying ever so slightly to smile, and inside, she may as well be crying. "Hi guys!" She said happily, "What's wrong?"

Sparx and Nova immediantly turned to Gibson, hoping he'd speak first. "Well," Gibson began, "You see Phoenix. It's about your... er, team."

Phoenix's smile slowly vanished, like she knew what they were going to say. "Oh." She sighed, "Well, what is it then?"

Gibson, who was balancing between talking to Phoenix, and trying not to let himself cry, gulped before speaking again. "Well," He stammered, "You see, is their anything about them that you are uncomfortable about? As in, they mistreat you in any way?"

Phoenix looked rather intimadated by the question. "I... I don't understand what you mean." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Gibson asked, now trying hard to get the truth out of her, "Because... you act strange whenever your around them."

"I have no idea what your talking about. I'm uncomfortable around them." Phoenix answered, getting slightly deffensive, not to mention stuttering lightly too.

Gibson was now trying his hardest. He knew if Phoenix didn't tell him, then she'd have to go back. Back to the abuse, they may even kill her.

_Kill her... KILL HER!_ Gibson tried to stop thinking about it, but it was no good. He was now even more determined than ever. If she didn't admit it, then she could die. His true love, would be cruelly murdered by some monsters passing off as robot monkeys!

"You can tell us Phoenix," He said, "If you don't you'll have too live with it for the rest of your life."

Phoenix's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but nothing happened. Momments passed, Phoenix stood still. Suddenly, she spoke. "The... the rest of my life..."

Gibson nodded. Phoenix take a deep breath. "Ok... I give in. I knew I was going to tell somebody someday. They... they a-a"

Gibson stopped her. "It's Ok." He said, smiling softly to calm her, "I think now we know."

"Please don't tell, if you do, then they will surely kill me." Phoenix said, begining to sob quietly.

This was bittersweet for Gibson. He had been right, but about something he had longed to be wrong.

"We have to tell though." He sighed, putting an arm around her, "I promise, I won't let them hurt you."

"Thankyou." Phoenix sobbed, digging her face into Gibson's chest.

Thefour stayed there, for many, many hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Look out for Chap 6 soon! R&R please! Bye-bye for now, and if I don't get it finished in time, MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	6. Confidence on the high

I gots another whole load of Reviews to reply too! God I love doing this. I will now start!

**Chiro4ever:** Thanks. Enjoy Chappie 6:)

**4Evermonkeyfan: **Wow, words of wisdom.

**Racbar: **You wanted it, you got chapter 6 my friend!

**Burning Fantasy:** Yes, DIE EVIL TEAM!

**Beastfire:** (Just smiles evilly)

**supa-nova-101:** (Sweatdrops at Ruby) Er... thanks for reviewing anyways.

**Dr.Glove:** ... ... ... ... (Shrugs and uses flame to roast marshmellows)

**Alchemy Hope:** Advice will be used. This Chapters a bit longer, so enjoy.

**Fairy Whispherings:** You reviewed in chappie 1, but I'll reply it anyway. Here's chapter 6!

Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews. On with the story!

Chap 6: Confidence on the high

The next day, Phoenix was expected to go back with her old team. Except when he woke up that morning, he knew that he now knew the truth, and he was going to stop it, no matter what. He got out of bed and ran to her room. It was still quite early, but he didn't care, he needed to check that she was safe and unharmed. He climbed out of bed and ran. He kept running, he didn't want to stop, he couldn't even if he tried, for his legs would keep moving.He zoomed through the corridoors and into Phoenix's room. "Phoenix? Are you in here?" He panted, looking around frantically.

It was too dark to tell if she was. He could hear breathing, but it seemed lower and darker. Gibson felt a feeling of insecurity rush through his body. "Who-Who's there?" He stammered. It went quiet. He was growing frightened. Suddenly, two arms reached out and grabbed him. He tried to call for help, but a hand covered his mouth. He struggled and wriggling about, trying to break free, when he felt something punch him in the face. Gibson screeched in pain. "Shut up!" A voice threatend him. It was low and dark. Gibson's eye's widened. "Leo?" He gasped, although his voice was muffeled through what seemed to be another robot monkeys hand. He caught glimpse of Leo's evil smile, before feeling a terrible pain in his head, and his vision went black.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was outside, watching the sun rise. She sighed, knowing today she would leave. "I can't go back," She said to herself, under her breath, "If I do, I will surely die."

She began to cry quietly. "Gibson said he would protect me, but how can he when I'm gone. He can't. I-It's impossible." She dug her hands into her face. Little did she know somebody was watching her. She sat there, tears streaking her face, when all of a sudden, an arm reached out and grabbed her. "What the? HEY! LET GO OF ME! HELP!" Phoenix cried, trying to break free from it's grip. "Your not going anywhere, you little freak!" A harsh feminine voice snapped. Phoenix spun around and saw Saphire. "YOU!" Phoenix shouted, before thinking twice. Saphire smiled evilly. She dug her fingers into Phoenix and dragged her into the pink monkey's room. Phoenix was even more enraged when she saw Leo, smiling at her as Saphire dug her fingers deeper into her."What do you want?" Phoenix asked angrilly. Leo smiled at her once again. "There is lots of things I want dear Phoenix," He sneered, "But in this case; I want you dead." Phoenix glared at him angrilly. "I'm not going to let you kill me." She said, although her voice was begining to quiver. Leo seemed displeased. "You seem to be a bit more confident than usual," He snarled, "Why is this?"

"What's wrong with me being confident?" Phoenix asked sternly, although her voice was wobbling slightly. She felt sweat trickle down her back slowly. Leo seemed to be staring into her, trying to pick out what had given her this boost. Of corse, If you guessed the fact that Gibson knew about the abuse, you were right, and Leo could see that. At first his eyes widened, then he went completely angry. (Excuse the language in this next part :D)

"WHAT! YOU TOLD YOU MISRABLE LITTLE BITCH!" He screeched. Phoenix jumped back in suprise, only to fall into Saphire, who immediantly grabbed her neck. "Who have you told?" Saphire snapped, looking angrilly at her.

"I won't tell you." Phoenix said, closing her eyes because she was too nervous to look. She knew if she told them who knew, then that person would die as well as her. She wasn't going to let Gibson die. None the less, closing her eyes didn't save her... or Gibson.

"It was that blue monkey, wasn't it?" Leo snapped. Phoenix's eyes shot open and widened. She felt a mix of emotions rush all the way through her body. Anger, hatred, sorrow, and fear. Fear of what would happen to her boyfriend. Leo glared at her, before his face broke out into a smile. "What a coincedence!" He sneered, "See, look who else we called around for a visit."

Phoenix gasped. Topaz and Citrus were clutching another robot monkey. Gibson. But, what scared Phoenix the most, was the way Gibson looked. He was beaten and bruised, with cuts all over his body. He wasn't breathing very well and blood seeped from him. The two monkeys dropped Gibson on the floor, making a loud THUD noise when Gibson's almost lifeless body hit the floor. Phoenix could feel tears begining to build up in the back of her eyes. She looked up at Leo. "Please," She begged, "Don't hurt him anymore."

Leo looked at the blue monkey. "I'm so sorry," Leo chuckled, "But if you didn't want him to die, you should never have told."

With that, Topaz transformed her hands into long claws, and struck Gibson. He cried out in agony. Phoenix gasped. "No! Stop it! Please! Don't hurt him!"

Topaz completely ignored her. Leo grabbed Phoenix by the neck. "Just remember, YOU caused his death, this is all your fault." Phoenix felt the tears formed at the back of her eyes, seep down her face. Leo dropped her on the hard ground beneath them. She looked at Gibson, only seconds away from what could be his death. She felt ill and weak. She could do nothing. Or... could she.

Yes, she could. She knew she could. She got up, changed her hands to machine guns and shot Topaz, who immediantly flew into the wall, and gave Gibson a chance to escape. The blue monkey looked at his girlfiend, before smiling broadly. She smiled back, before a huge energy blast hit her. Gibson turned to leo, who had changed his hands to ray guns and had shot at Phoenix.

Anger was filling up inside of the blue monkey. Before thinking twice, Gibson changed his hands to drills and attacked Leo. It was soon a large fight between the two. Phoenix looked on helplessly, knowing thistime she could not help. Because it was most likely she'd hurt Gibson. She just watched... and watched... til she felt a sharp pain cross her head. She looked up, to see Opal, Citrus, Saphire and Topaz towering over her. It soon broke out into a battle between them. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of punching and fighting. It would be a battle to the death. Who would win? Phoenix and Gibson battled the creatures which had caused Phoenix so much misery in her life. Each particapent was fighting with all they had, and it was unclear who was the victor at this momment in time. But as the battle wore on, it was clear who was winning. The Abusers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm defeniatly not updating before Christmas, so all have a great holiday! Bye!


	7. Double Power

And...I'm...BACK! Did you miss me? Huh,huh,huh!

Nah, just kidding. Thanks for reviewing chappie 6 guys!

**Beastfire:** (Goes and finds phone book, looking up Leo's mobile number) Now, are they up to it?

**Burning Fantasy:** Hope you like dis chappie! THEY KICK DA EVIL TEAMS BUT! XD

**racbar:** Thankyou. I had a greatChristmas, I hope you enjoy chapter 7.

**supa-nova-101:** Ok then. Ruby is now Sasha, got it!

**Alchemy Hope:** Aw, Damn it! I'm always doing that! Oh well, I hope you like this chap!

Chap 7: Double power

Gibson felt a ray blast just skim his face. Leo smiled at how weak his opponent was getting. They group had lost track of time during the battle and did not know how long they had been fighting. To Gibson and Phoenix, it had seemed like forever. Unbelievably, no one had come to help. Phoenix was still fighting the girls who were beating her silly. The two were getting desprete. "I'm not sure if I can keep this up for much longer Gibson," Phoenix said, turning to face the blue monkey, "They're to strong."

Gibson looked at her. She was indeed terribly bruised and bleeding slightly. But then he wasn't to good either. They were losing. It was no good, if they kept going then both of them would die. So he made a desiscion. "Go." He said.

Phoenix just blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"Go and save yourself.," Gibson answered, fending of ray blasts coming from Leo. "Your too weak. If you keep fighting you'll die."

"But so are you!" Phoenix said her voice began to crack and tears visable in the back of her eyes. Gibson looked at the pink monkey, his heart acheing terribly. She was right, but it was better she survived than him. "You have to go," Gibson said, "If I die, then I die for you."

Phoenix stood stock still, tears flowing down her face. Gibson kept a straight face though. "Please, Go. It just want you to be safe." He told her.

There was a silence for 2 or 3 seconds between the two, before Phoenix rushed to the door. She ran over to it, and turned back to face the blue monkey. "I love you Gibson." She sobbed, before walking out the door.

"I love you too Phoenix." Gibson said under his breath, before ressuming the battle being taken place. He now had 5 very powerful opponents and he felt weak, but kept fighting for whatever unknown reason. "LASER CRISS-CROSS!" He screamed, shooting the team hard. They seemed to cry out in agony, and lay still for a momment, before striking against him with a very powerful blow. He screamed in pain, before falling to the ground. His wounds gaped open spewing blood every so often and he lay too exhusted to move. _This is it,_ Gibson thought to himself, _I'm going to die..._

Meanwhile, Phoenix was watching through an air vent, crying her eyes out. _I've got to go back in there and help._ Phoenix thought to herself, _I don't care if Gibson told me not too. If he dies, I'll never be able to forgive myself. But, what can I do?_

She sat there thinking. What could she do? She was powerless over her old team...Or the Dark team she called them from now on...

But the Hyperforce wern't.

Phoenix got up and immediantly ran into Chiro's room.

"CHIRO!" She cried, startling the 14 year old.

"ARGH! Phoenix, what in the name of Shuggazoom is wrong!" Chiro blinked, still in a state of shock.

"It's Gibson! He's being attacked!" Phoenix said quickly and panicly.

"What! Who by!" Chiro asked, changing into hypermode.

"By...My old team." Phoenix said, feeling tears form in the back of her eyes once again, as Chiro looked at her with a very shocked expression on his face.

"What! Phoenix, you have a whole load of explaining to do later you know that!"

"I just want Gibson to be safe..." Phoenix said, looking at the floor, tears falling from her face.

"We'll talk about this all later," Chiro called to her, running off to get the others.

Phoenix stood there. Of corse, Chiro was right. She'd have to explain a lot.

Meanwhile, Leo and Saphire were smiling at their work. Gibson lay still, breathing heavilly. His cuts had stopped bleeding but he was still in great pain. He knew that he needed help, but nobody was going to come. If they hadn't yet, then they most probably wouldn't now. Thank god he had been wrong. "HYPER FORCE GO!" A voice cried out.

The blue monkey cast a gaze to the door where the hyperforce were standing. Every other member besids him. Including Phoenix. She immediantly ran over to him and kneeled down to his level. "Are you Ok?" She paniced.

"Well, I'm in pain and I refuse to lie about that," Gibson smiled, "But I feel great knowing your Ok."

Phoenix smiled back, before rising to her feet, changing her hands to machine guns. She cast a glance back to the blue monkey, and was amazed to see him back on his feet, drills out and looking straight into her eyes. Phoenix stood there, in a state of shock, before another smile appeared on her face. The two then charged over to the Dark team, beaten but feeling stronger than they'd ever felt.

Punches and gunfires could be heard all around. The hyperforce thought bravely, but no matter what, the evil Dark team were beating them, and it wasn't only by a little bit. Soon, Sparx, Nova, Chiro and Antauri lay beaten on the ground, trying to regain strength. However, Gibson, Phoenix and Otto were still fighting. Otto, was still fighting because he was very angry at Topaz for being evil. He lashing out at her like no tomorow. "I can't believe you!" He kept screaming at her.

"I'm so sorry Otto, but we were hardly gonna work anyway." Topaz finally smirked. "Now, goodbye lover boy."

Topaz then raised a large claw and struck Otto into the corner of the room. He was now down and out too. So now it was just Phoenix and Gibson. Again. "Oh god, now what?" Phoenix asked turning a paniced gaze to her boyfriend.

Gibson looked around. "I'm not sure." He gulped.

Phoenix looked like she was yet again on the verge of tears, before she suddenly looked like she had remembered something. "Wait." She muttered, "I remember something. An old myth kinda thing from my home planet."

Gibson looked at her almost blankly. "What is it? How will it help us?"

"Well," Phoenix said, "In my planet, two people in battle can hold hands and join their power together."

"Sounds like a good enough plan." Gibson said, grabbing Phoenix's hand.

"Wait." She said, "Theres more; There must be an ultimate bond of trust between the two in order for it to work. Plus, I'm not sure if it'll work on Shugazoom."

Gibson looked at her. "Then we'll try. You know how strong the bond is between us. We can do this."

Phoenix smiled. The two then closed their eyes, and began to concentrate on there power. Soon a dark purple energy began to form around them. ((Theme song playing in background! XD)) Suddenly, the purple energy exploded around the two and hit their enemy hard. The energy was being sucked from the Dark team, then there was a blindking light and smoke. The smoke cleared and the light dimmed down. Everyone turned to see, expecting to see the Dark team laying in a mangled heap on the floor. But they just saw Gibson and Phoenix standing hand in hand. The Dark team had gone. "Where have they gone?" Nova asked.

"I don't know." Phoenix said, "But they're gone for now. Thats for sure."

Chiro sighed. "Well, Come on team. We've got a lot of healing to do-WHA?"

Everyone turned to their wounds, and were speechless to see them healing themselves. Phoenix smiled. "Because they were defeated, we are being healed. Another custom of my planet."

Gibson smiled too. They had won. The Dark team where gone, maybe never to come back. And the two had done it, together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there it is! Oh, but I'm not done yet. Still one more Chapter till it's finished! I hope you had a good Christmas! Bye for now!


	8. A past is told

Hey everyone. How are ya? Ok, I got a lot of reviews. THANKYOU FOR THEM:)

**Fairy Whispherings:** Thanks. I glad you liked it.

**supa-nova-101:** Yep, I had a good Chrimbo. Glad you liked Chappie 7!

**Beastfire:** Thanks, Ivy is in caring hands (An Axe is visable behind her)...Eek! No axe, people can't see you! (Tries best to get rid of Axe)

**Alchemy Hope:** YAY! Thankyou!

**Chiro4Ever:** Thanks! I'll try to, I hope you like Chappie 8, or, THE LAST CHAPPIE!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** Nah, I don't mind. Glad you liked!

Ok, get ready; Here it is! THE FINALE!

Chap 8: A past is told

The late sun shone down onto the Super robot. The breeze whisphed around gently blowing leaves in the wind. Phoenix sat there watching as they almost danced in the wind. She smiled. She had achieved so much that day. She was now rid of her comrades that had scared her for so long and had found the trueness in her friends. Right now Sparx and Nova were explaining to Chiro, Antauri and Otto about the Dark team for her. Gibson had gone to his lab. She paused. Gibson. The memory of their battle truimph played in Phoenix's mind, causing her to smile. Suddenly, a voice inturrupted her thoughts but just made her smile more. "Phoenix?"

She cast her gaze behind her. "Oh. Hello Gibson."

The blue monkey walked over to her. "Are you Ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. You?"

"Good."

Gibson gazed into Phoenix's eyes.

**-Gibson's POV-**

The sun beamed down on her fur. It was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. And to think if I hadn't of had my suspicions then she could have been killed. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I took a quiet but deep breath and sat beside her. Our hands touched and didn't seem to leave each others touch. The sun set infront of us and I felt the connection between us grow strong and bright. Our love strong.

**-Normal POV-**

The sun began to set. They watched it set together. Suddenly, the blue monkey spoke. "Phoenix?"

"Yes Gibson?" The pink monkey asked in return.

"About earlier," Gibson said, a curious tone in his voice, "What happened? How did our energy combine to over-through them?"

Phoenix paused turning her gaze away, then after a short momment turned back. "Well, it's a custom."

Gibson looked puzzled. "What do you mean 'A custom'?"

**-Phoenix's POV-**

I took I deep breath remembering almost beyond my past. Back to where I came from. Back to the people that had cared for me. Back to before my team became the evil people they are now. "From my planet; Oliphia."

Gibson nodded, but then seemed to ask another question. "Oliphia? You mean the Firefly people relm planet?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes exactly."

He seemed to smile back. I get this warm feeling when-ever he smiles. Well, I love him. Thats why. I then turned away remembering my deep past. I heard a 6 year olds voice giggling. It was her; I could tell it was her. Sure, it was years ago and now she's a young teenager...but that doesn't not make her still a child. The young child I was a guardian too. We were all guardians too. What happened? Now where is she!

"Phoenix?"

I turned back to Gibson. "Oh...Um..." I was bemused by my memorys.

His expression was concerned."Phoenix? What's wrong?...Are you thinking about your past?"

Gibson knows me too well. I nodded. And, funny enough, I began to tell him about it.

**-Gibson's POV-**

"Well, I was just remembering my past...The good past."

What did she mean good past? My mind was so full of questions and I think she could tell. Her smile widend. "In Olphia; I took care of the young Princess."

The Princess? I felt my eyes grow wide. I had no idea she knew the Princess! "The Princess?" I asked.

"Yep. Firefly."

Firefly. That wasn't the most original name for an Firefly-being I suppose. But still, I listened attentively.

"Me and the Dark team; Who wern't evil at the time, looked after Firefly for the Queen."

"Why did you stop?"

I knew immediantly I asked the wrong Question. Her eyes drooped and she looked sadly at her feet. "A war..."

I should have seen that coming. I fell quiet. Before asking one last question;

"...Was anyone...Killed?"

She sighed sadly. "Many warriors...and the Queen."

I felt regret once again. Suddenly, she seemed to smile slightly. "Firefly was Ok though. She was exiled to keep her safe."

I smiled back. Then Phoenix opened her mouth. "I'd love it if we could visit Oliphia sometime."

I felt that I would too...Then I had a fantastic idea.

**-Normal POV-**

"Excuse me an minute Phoenix."

Gibson got up and walked back into the robot. Phoenix watched, then sighed and looked out over the horizon.

Meanwhile, Gibson made his way to Chiro's room. He slowly pushed open the door. "Chiro?"

The 14-year-old turned to face him. "Yeah Gibson?"

The blue monkey stepped in. "Can I ask you something? A small favour maybe?"

"Yeah, sure."

Gibson took a deep breath. "Do you know a place called Olphia?"

Chiro nodded. "I heard that thats the place where the Firefly people live. Why?"

"It's also Phoenix's home planet and-"

Chiro interupted smiling. "Lemme guess; You want to go there so Phoenix can visit her past again?"

Gibson smiled and nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, when you love someone; you want them to be happy. Trust me..."

Chiro then lifted up a photo; It was of him and Jinmay.

"...I know."

Gibson smiled wider. "Thankyou Chiro."

"It's Ok Gibson."

The blue monkey then left and ran back outside to Phoenix.

Outside, The pink monkey sat staring at the city beneath her. People began to go back to their homes as the sun set peacefully. Suddenly she heard some one call her name.

"Phoenix!" Gibson called as he emerged from the Super robot.

She turned to face him, rising to her feet as she did so. "Yes Gibson?"

" I just spoke to Chiro...He's going to let us go to Oliphia."

Phoenix smiled brightly. "You really mean it!"

Gibson nodded. Phoenix then ran up to the blue monkey and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Thankyou."

"It's Ok. I'd do anything for you..."

The two then walked inside hand in hand.

Later that evening, the team were going to their rooms to sleep. Gibson looked out of his window, the stars were shining brightly. He then went to his bed and climbed into it, wrapping his arms around something there. He smiled.

"Goodnight Phoenix."

Phoenix smiled.

"Goodnight Gibson."

And with that, the two fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How was it? (Reads ending) O.O! OHNO! That seemed wrong! Don't worry they didn't do anything!

Gibson/Phoenix: O.o'

Me: Well, anyway! 'My team, My abusers' is FINETO! R&R and tell me what you think! BYE! Look out for my future stories!


End file.
